Heavy Killer
The Heavy Killer is the Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. |accuracy = |efficiency/_damage = *41 *57 (UP1)|fire_rate = 98 (480 rpm)|capacity = Base: *75 (max 375) For UP1 *100 (max 500)|mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *70 (post-13.5.0)|cost = *Pre-13.5.0/post-15.3.0: **340 **220 (UP1) **5 per upgrades. *Post-13.5.0: **265 |attributes = * * * |level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|theme = Military-themed|firing_sound = }} Appearance It is a heavy machine gun with the pistol handle, bulky receiver, the 100-round cartridge box, and the long barrel (which makes the weapon look like a chaingun). Strategy It has high damage, good rate of fire, high capacity, above-average mobility and phenomenal accuracy. Tips *Aim at the head to do heavy damage. *Use this to tear down heavily armored players in multiple successions due to its damage. *This is extremely accurate, so take this as your advantage. *Try not to stand still while firing this weapon. *Use this weapon to ambush unwary Sniper users. *Use the Singular Grenade and then fire them. This weapon is excellent in tandem with the use of Singular Grenade. *This can target air enemies with ease for its accuracy. *Useful for easily shredding enemy armor and HP. *This weapon is very deadly once you have got the skills and the experience. *Very easy to upgrade as it costs only a meager 5 per every upgrade points. *It is now given "Armor Piercing" attribute, allowing you to severely damaging multiple heavily armored players in a row. *Defying its larger looks, it suprisingly has the mobility of 115 (now 70 as recalculated) which is good for most players, but not enough for fleeing purposes. Counters *Area damage can pick off its users easily. *Use its low mobility as your advantage. Nevertheless, when it is max upgraded, then don't be fooled. *This weapon has an atrocious reload speed, so blast its users with explosives to take advantage of this vulnerability. *Pick off its users from long range. However, be aware that this weapon has nearly low to zero recoil, so skilled players could use this in long-ranges. *Try dodging and strafing to avoid fire to completely waste their ammo. Since this weapon can easily waste ammo if used improperly, you could even deplete their cartridge supply and then attack. *Blast its users with rapid fire/area damage weapons when they are reloading, since the reloading time is atrocious. Golden Skin *Unlocked at Ruby League *Cost: 105 *Required trophy level: 2400 Firing sound *Tactical Rifle's Theme *Military-themed VS Heavy Browning *Advantages **Has "Armor Bonus" **Has higher damage output. **Has hkgher accuracy. **Somewhat cheaper. **Has higher capacity. **Has good mobility. *Neutral **Requires skill. *Disadvantages **None Trivia *It is based on the M2 Browning .50 caliber heavy machine gun (nicknamed "MaDeuce") **In real life, it is VERY impractical to wield this weapon due to its bulk (38 kg). Instead, due to its weight, it is often mounted to tripods (unfortunately making its weight heavier) for the sake of convenience. **Strangely, despite its real-life bulk, its weight in-game is 70 (115 if pre-13.5.0). *This is comparable to Mech Heavy Rifle and Heavy Browning. *It is given "Armor Bonus" in 15.0.0. *There was a joke that the Heavy Killer and "War Machine" haves a children, and these said children were "Overdrive" and "Rampage". *As ridiculous as it seems, it shares the same length with Assault Sniper Rifle Mk.III, therefore these two being the longest weapons in the game. *It was given "Armor Piercing" attribute in the 15.7.0 update. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Category:Weapons with Custom Skins Category:Armor Bonus Category:Themed Category:Armor Piercing